The Return of the Seven
by Black Wolf Child
Summary: Seven friends seperated after school in Hogwarts now they are starting to get back together, Snape reunites with an old lover and Harry might have a way to escape the Dursley's. Chapter 3 up!
1. The Reunion

Hey all, this is my very first Harry Potter fan fiction. I hope I did all right but of course, the opinion is all yours isn't it?

I do not own Harry Potter or am I affiliated with Harry Potter this story is for entertainment purposes only.

Also, there are two original characters in this story. More may be added on later on in the story but the two new ones are

Delusa Narcissa Black and Nightmare Jeneva Marvolo Riddle (Made by a friend of mine.)I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1: The Reunion**

It was the beginning of a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The new first years were filing two by two into the Great Hall. Severus Snape looked up from his seat and saw two tall cloaked figures stalking in behind the children. He quirked an eyebrow and curiously and looked to Dumbledore.

"Albus, have you appointed two new members to the staff?"

"Yes Severus, I have. Professor Riddle our new Dark Arts teacher, a class not given to anyone under sixth year, and Professor Black our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"What are their full names Albus?"

"Professor Nightmare Jeneva Marvolo Riddle and Professor Delusa Narcissa Black."

Snape's eyes locked upon the two figures heading towards the staff table. Delusa was the first to take her hood off. Her long black hair fell to her waist and the unique features of her hair, glittering silver dots that always reminded Snape of the sky at midnight, her sea green and blue eyes looked out at the crowd, each of her eyes had a silver dot in the corner that grew larger and took over her iris when she was royally ticked off. She then looked towards the staff table, her eyes locking upon Snape's. His eyes wondered off and traveled along her well defined curves. She sat next to him, breaking his trance. He looked her straight in the eye not before noticing those pointed ears of hers, her secret he had promised to never tell.

"Why hello Severus I haven't seen you since our last year at Hogwarts."

"I am still waiting for my last year at Hogwarts. It just never seems to get any closer."

"You are the one who decided to take the job as potion's master."

"I know."

"Then why are you complaining?"

"What really has me wondering, why did you come back?"

She fell silent and looked down at her empty silver platter. Snape had gotten to her already and she cursed herself for it. Snape smirked happily and crossed his arms. He sat up and looked back at Delusa. He reached out to touch her hair then stopped. He couldn't let his old habits come back to him. He remembered when he was a younger boy he would reach over and move Delusa's hair behind her ears. They were both Slytherins and she always sat next to him. She was the one person who made him feel alive. He couldn't let any emotions come back, not after all the fear he had instilled in his students hearts.

"I seemed to have rendered you speechless professor," he leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "did I hit a nerve?"

"What if I told you that you did?"

"Then I will just have to jump for joy won't I? Oh wait, I don't jump nor do I show joy. But, I assure you I am smiling on the inside."

"You just wait Sev, I will get you one of these days."

"I've been waiting for that day for thirteen years."

"I'm not the one that is impotent."

"I proved you wrong about seven years ago."

"Right after you used a potion that Slughorn gave you. At least I can satisfy myself without the help of a potion."

"Oh, you got me there. Now I see why I liked you."

She grinned and grabbed a hand full of his hair, pulling him towards her, "Liked, I am afraid, is in the wrong tense."

Snape fell silent and started at her. He hated it whenever she got the best of him. He crossed his arms and looked out at the students. His eyes met Harry Potter's and Harry quickly looked away. He had heard the conversation that Snape and Black had.

Black! The name suddenly stuck out!. Sirius suddenly came to his mind. Could this new teacher be related to his godfather Sirius Black? If so, maybe she could take him in and take him away from the Dursley's forever! But, he could not get his hopers up. Harry looked back to Delusa and before he could catch himself his eyes were wondering over her body. He started to imagine things that he shouldn't be imagining. Ron snapped him out of his trance. Harry's eyes quickly locked on Ron's.

"Harry, were you staring at the new teacher?"

"No….no I wasn't."

"If you were, I wouldn't blame ya. She is one good looking piece of…"

"Ron!" Hermoine interrupted.

""What! She is!"

"I wouldn't know Ron, I'm a girl."

"Oh, that's right, sorry."

"I would shut up if I were you Ron." Harry said.

Harry looked back to Delusa and her eyes locked onto his. He could almost see through them, see into her past. He saw a little girl being picked on. She had long black hair that was slightly knotted, eyes of the prettiest sea green and blue, and was terrified. A young boy with short messy dark hair and a cocky attitude was pushing her towards the edge of the castle. Harry could feel the wind and the tension in the hair. He also heard other people laughing but he did not know where they were. He looked to the side and saw two people holding back Sirius, one of those people were Remus Lupin.

_"James, I don't have my broom!" The young girl cried._

_"Well, let us hope you can fly then!"_

James pushed her off the roof and Harry caught sight of her house emblem, she was a Slytherin. He looked at her face and saw the true terror she felt. He wanted to reach out and catch her and knew he couldn't because it was nothing but a memory. But, Harry could feel his chest heaving as she got closer and closer to the ground. He looked down and saw a dark figure standing. The dark figure caught the girl and suddenly Harry was next to them. The figure held the girl until she stopped shaking and crying. Once the figure put him down Harry could not believe his eyes. It was Snape! The person he was holding was Delusa. The vision slowly faded and Harry looked straight at her. She gave a smile and nodded and Harry finally saw the similarities. Right before him could be his savior. Sitting at that staff table was the same sister that Sirius Black had talked to him about. Sitting right before him was Delusa Narcissa Black!


	2. A New Nightmare

Hello again everyone…time for me to add chapter two. I am introducing you to a new character in this one.

You should like her…any way; here is a description of her:

Nightmare Jeneva Marvolo Riddle

6 feet tall with black hair to mid-calf with blue/white streaks

Blue and silver eyes, full breast

Tiny waist, fitting hips, long legs.

Doesn't speak much, can be an all out b!tch when she does speak. She is afraid of nothing. She thought Snape was a pain in the ass while in school, wasn't a big secret. Doesn't smile much due to fangs showing. Strong physically, terrified of Remus Lupin (**_only)_** She was secretly in love with Remus throughout school vampire/werewolf laws forbid love so she never told Remus.

**Chapter 2: A New Nightmare**

Nightmare opened her eyes as a new day was dawning. She sat up in her bed and looked toward the window. A small sliver of sunlight was shining through a crack in her curtain. At her age she was immune to the sunlight but she hated the damn thing anyway. The sun always meant the children were getting up and getting ready to file into their classes and annoy the hell out of all their teachers. She didn't like the children too much but she had to teach them after all.

She finally got out of bed and shut the small crack in the curtain. _No more of that now. Blasted sun, it has always haunted me. _She went to her closet and pulled out her usual wardrobe, black robes over a black dress. She liked to keep her body hidden away. She didn't want one of those snot nosed children falling for her. She wanted them to be scared of her not the whole male population of the school lusting over her. She even saw Dumbledore looking her own. Now, if that isn't a scary thought she didn't know what was.

She made her way out of her room and towards the Great Hall. Breakfast was in need even though she usually never ate in the mornings, she was more of a night time feeder, for once she was hungry. She walked past Delusa who was grasping an envelope with the name, _Snape, _written across it in some of the most beautiful handwriting she had ever seen. She smirked and grabbed Delusa's shoulder. Delusa jumped slightly and looked up to Nightmare.

"Jev, you scared me."

Nightmare smiled at her nickname, "Is that a love letter?"

"No! It is a potion request. I need something and I wanted to make sure Severus got it right."

"That is your lame excuse for your love letters? I wonder what your excuse will be when you two start…."

"That will be enough Professor Riddle."

Nightmare turned around and came face to face with Severus Snape. She grinned with delight and looked back to Delusa. Delusa was clutching the envelope tightly in her hands. Nightmare opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind and laughed instead. Both Severus and Delusa were confused but of course, their friend was strange from the beginning and this little out burst proved it. Nightmare put a hand on each of their shoulders and smiled.

"I was just remembering when we were young and used to pick on each other."

Nightmare walked off and dropped her cheerfulness then and there. A student walked by and she snarled at them. The student ran off quickly and she smirked. Delusa and Severus were stuck staring at each other. Delusa held the envelope out to Severus. He reached for it and gently caressed her fingers before taking it. Delusa quickly walked off. Severus walked to his dungeons and sat at his desk. He opened up the envelope and pulled out the parchment. He stared at it for a few moments before unfolding it and reading it.

_Severus Snape,_

_How long has it been since I last kissed you with passion or held you close? How long has it been since we last looked at each other and said, "I love you"? I know how long Severus, seven years. I don't know what caused us to break up. I guess it was from where you never really got over that silly feud we had our seventh year. You brought it back up after one of our love sessions and got angry. You got up and left and I didn't hear from you again._

_Severus you broke my heart. You left me to drown in my own tears. Now that I have returned to Hogwarts I am hoping we can mend our broken relationship and be happy again. Also Severus I noticed something, three of the seven are back! Isn't that great!_

_Delusa Black_

Severus quickly folded the parchment. Was she right? He started to think in his mind, _Three of the seven. Delusa is back and so is Nightmare but who is the third, I can't quite put my finger on it._ He snapped out of his trance. Him! He was the third! He was one out of the three. Trelawny was right! She foretold that the seven would come back to Hogwarts. The seven friends would get back together. But, was the other part of her prophecy right?

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was fun for me to write and a little challenging at the same time. It is hard to come up with ideas and I am surprised I updated this fast. Leave a review or something and enjoy the story, I will update again as soon as possible!


	3. Sirius Remembers

Hello again everyone! It took me a while longer to write this chapter because I was actually trying to make up a past for the characters. I hope you enjoy this one!

--

**Chapter 3: Sirius Remembers**

It had been along day for Sirius Black; he had gone out and done some errands then chased his own tail for a while. He sighed and headed for his bathroom. His sister Delusa had cleaned up the place on her last visit so he was no longer afraid of something jumping out at him. He slowly turned on the faucet and he watched the tub slowly fill up. He added bubbles for the fun of it and bubbles were usually relaxing.

Once the tub had filled he slowly removed his clothing and lazily dropped them on the floor. He climbed into the tub and shivered from the heath. Goosebumps had formed on his skin. The water was hot but his body did not like the sudden change of temperature too much. Once settled into the tub he closed his eyes and sat back.

Slowly he started to drift into a light slumber. _I could use some sleep, _was the only thought running through his head. Sirius drifted into a deep sleep but this wasn't a normal sleep. Events of the past started to flash before him before his mind settled on an event that happened his sixth year at Hogwarts. It was Delusa's fifth year and the two sisters before him Bella and Cissa were enjoying their seventh year. They weren't twins; they were just born the same year. That was almost the case with him and Delusa. The memory had finally come in clear…

_Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter all sat under a tree on the Hogwarts grounds. James was constantly messing up his hair, Remus was reading, Peter was fascinated by James and Sirius was watching his three sisters. Bellatrix and Narcissa were clearly up to something. Delusa was on the sidelines keeping quite. Bellatrix and Narcissa finally separated. Bellatrix went over to Rudolph and Narcissa to Lucious. Sirius snickered slightly at their choices of men. It was their choice though not his. He just wished Narcissa would find someone less stuck up. He knew there was not hope for that, Narcissa and Lucious were two peas in a pod. He had no comment for Bella. She was just stupid._

_Sirius's eyes finally stopped on Severus Snape. He could tell James had noticed him by the way James had shifted. Sirius didn't want trouble today but it seemed like James wanted to start some. James started to head towards Severus then suddenly stopped. Delusa had walked over to Snape and was talking to him. Sirius wondered what they were up too. Then, his blood started to boil. Severus Snape just kissed his little sister! James seemed as shocked as Sirius was._

"_It looks like Snivellus is dating your sister."_

"_Shut up James! Delusa just has a crush."_

"_They are holding hands."_

"_I can see that James, shut up!"_

"_It looks like you may become related to Snivellus Snape."_

"_SHUT UP YOU ARROGANT SPOILED ROTTEN BRAT!"_

_Everyone around them stopped, it was the first time someone had put James Potter in his place. Some people clapped while others stayed silent. Delusa ran over and was standing over her brother. Sirius looked up and saw that his sister was wearing her stockings above her knees, her skirt was shorter than normal, and she didn't have her vest one just her white shirt and tie. She had been wearing lipstick and he could tell as it was smeared slightly. The rest of it was probably on Sev's lips. Sirius stood up so he could be face to face with his sister._

_The anger on his face clearly scared her as she took a step backwards, hands cupped and sitting under her chin. It was a nervous tic of hers. Whenever she was nervous at home she did the same thing. Sirius continued to stare at her and finally lost it, grabbed her green and silver necktie and tugged on it. She gasped and grabbed for his arm. Sirius was in the first stages of a full out rage. He looked his sister over, she was beautiful, beautiful enough to have any man she wanted and she chose Snape!_

_Delusa had started to pry at his fingers to get loose. **Where is your dear Snivellus at? Shouldn't he be coming to your rescue by now? **Sirius wanted to scream at her so badly but he kept his cool, what little he had left. He let go of his sister's necktie and stared at her. She was shaking horribly. He smirked and his rage had been pushed to the limit. He grabbed her by the throat and picked her up off the ground. He headed for the lake._

_Remus and Peter tried to stop him, even James joined in! During this time , Severus had been talking to Professor Slughorn He then saw Delusa's sparkling hair, he began to run toward the lake, grabbing his wand on the way. He was only worried about Delusa. Sirius had dunked Delusa under the water by the time Severus had arrived the bubbles had stopped_

_Severus grabbed Sirius by the arm pulling Delusa up in the process and being none to gentle with Sirius. Grabbing Delusa, Severus began to pull her back to shore. He pointed his wand at Sirius. Sirius stood there, staring at this wizard. Severus walked over to Sirius, intending to use the curse he had been working on. He took aim and a deep breath," SECTUM SEMPRA!" A deep slash appeared across Sirius chest. Severus turned from the now bleeding Sirius and walked over to Delusa. He knelt beside her and began the muggle form of CPR, pressing on her chest. She began to cough and expel the water held in her lungs ,breathing again. Albus Dumbledore had finally arrived outside and started toward the accident. Delusa had finally opened her eyes. Severus smiled and helped her stand. His eyes drifted to Delusa's shirt, noting it was transparent his gaze became locked onto her breasts. Before Dumbledore had gotten to the scene of the accident, Delusa had grabbed her brother by the shoulders, being none to gentle about it._

_She then threw her hand back and hit Sirius with a back hand Venus and Serena Williams would have been proud of. Sirius's butt hit the ground from the force of the slap. Dumbledore, who had finally arrived, grabbed Delusa, fearing more for Sirius's safety than Delusa, and pulled her away from her brother. Once he had gotten her to calm down, and had healed Sirius, he spoke._

"_Sirius I know what happened here and I would like to know what the meaning of this is. Why did you attempt to kill your sister in the lake?" _

"_Because," Sirius answered, " She's dating That!" Dumbledore looked over at Severus. He smiled at him then looked to Delusa, she was shaking from the cold. Albus removed his cloak and draped it over her tiny shoulders, she smiled at the nice, if a bit senile, old headmaster._

"_Sirius, my dear boy, Severus is not an "it" he is a "he". Also his name, as I have said, is Severus not Snivellus. I do expect you and your friends to address him as so from now on." Sirius nodded and watched as Dumbledore walked away._

_Sirius looked to Snape and his eyes narrowed. He pointed a finger at him and walked closer, " You had better watch your back Snape or next time you'll be the one speaking with the giant squid."_

Sirius awoke in the tub and sat upright. He had been a terrible person back then. He couldn't believe how he had treated his little sister, Severus on the other hand, had deserved what he had gotten. Sirius lay back and the fourth friend drifted in to slumber yet again…


End file.
